Aerfer
Name: Other Names: Meaning / Origin behind name: Occupation: Blood Lineage: Family: *Mother: *Father: *Siblings: *Spouse: *Offspring: Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Passions, Hobbies & Social: Strengths: Weaknesses: Known Companions: Personal History: The Blood Wolf, Daemon Wolf, Maiden of Blood, Consort of the Blood Handed. No matter which name she is called by one cannot speak of Vandrios without comment on Aerfer. The two have been inseparable from the very begining though sadly Aerfer has not received the credit she so richly deserves. This may be in part due to the fact that she was a Daemon that escaped the Il'Thirr and sought refuge from the pursuit of Lykaois and his wrathfull kin in the arms of the Blood Handed. It is said that Vandrios stood between the Great Wolf and his prey and dared to challenge the Wolf Lord for the right of the kill meaning that her life within Unarath would be bound to his. Legend speaks of how this amused the Great Wolf and seeing the fire in Vandrios chose him to be the first of the Guardians of Nihaluu as a reward for his spirit and courage. Nihaluu saw within Aerfer a kindred spirit to the savage warrior and knowing the Wolf Lord would not offer such to his prey, offered her the opportunity for Aerfer to stay with her protector by becoming one of the First along him. To this she agreed looking at the Wolf Lord and seeing the alternative in his grim eyes. Aerfer and Vandrios were inseperable from then on for she found in Vandrios the perfect partner and in time succumbed to her lusty nature. It is said that Vandrios and Aerfer became bonded by the spirit and by nature of the transformation of Vandrios to En'Thromii, became by nature of the demonic bond became as he had though sealed unto his soul and therefore as one with him. At his side she gained her own repuation for savagery and learned the art of the hunt from those who had once hunted her. She is known as the Maiden of Blood, Consort of the Blood Handed and the Demon Wolf. She is the matron of all Female En'Thromii who choose the path of the warrior. It is she that many She-Wolves look to when matters of battle, lust and blood are in question. Aerfer is the mother of the line of EnºThromii with daemonic blood influences. These proud but small group call themselves The Hell Hounds of Aerfer and are in part consdered by many to be Teifling as well as EnºThromii Sphere of Influence: Savagery, Warfare, Horses and Bolvrkr Offspring: The blood line of Vandrios and Aerfer is strong though small. Aerfer of Daemon blood passed this along to her offspring. These En'Thromii referring to themselves as "Hell Hounds" awknoledge their special blood line and pay tribute to their daemonic mother. The Hell hounds are proud of their daemon heritage and go to great lengths to enhance and bring attention to the horns and unique features her genetic influence has given them. Plane of Residence: The Blood Handed and the Demon Wolf are residents of the ___________. Aerfer can no longer transition to the Planes of Anarchy because of the loss of her daemonic soul. She and the Blood Handed make a home on an island far away from the populated places of the world. Why they do this and what they guard is only rumor and speculation. Category:The First Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Category:Characters Category:Vandrios Category:Aerfer Category:Minor Characters Category:Demi Gods Category:Pantheon Category:En'Thromii Gods